Talk:AWOL Marine
Untitled Well, this is all well and good. It appears that the Marine could've escaped that way, or, as he said, "I played dead. That's right. PLAYED DEAD! They took the others, but..." So, mabye the Flood are easily fooled by lack of movement, but it appears that they have no visible eyes...I would continue, but there is too much to consider to write about here. I will be working on the controversy soon. Proper the ''' 01:01, 18 June 2007 (UTC) I tend to kill that guy for pistol ammo, ho ho ho... This guy should be in the characters section, as he's a lot like "Hugging Elite" and other stuff, sooo... put em' there. '''CAN SOMEONE BLOODY GET A SCREENSHOT OF HIM, RETREATING OR CRAZEDSauronas Churchill 08:03, 5 November 2007 (UTC) The crazy marine from 1 cant be the one from 3 he didnt survived the ring detonation sgt. johnson is immune to the flood so he could be infected without bigger problems. he also was infected in part one. Strange that "playing dead" would work. I always thought that the Flood could "sniff" you out. In Halo 3, I had on Camo during Cortana, and they still knew where I was. I wasn't firing, either; just moving. Aerandir 23:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) AWOL? How did this name come up? - [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 10:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :What does it mean? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 21:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::It must be initials... - JEA13 It means AW'ay '''O'n 'L'eave, meaning he's off-duty. Come to think of it, the naming of this article might jokingly suggest he's AWOL from the Flood... Heh... /-/Jetscream 18:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :AWOL does not mean "Away on Leave". Arbiter116 is right. Smoke 23:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :It's not very funny, and I hope it's not some user's idea of a joke to Halopedia. And btw '''AWOL means A'bsent '''W'ithout 'O'fficial 'L'eave, like Johnson did for 72 hours in Halo: Contact Harvest. ǁŁɔɗґ əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'''TALK]] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] : :Interestingly, the cutscene in Halo: Anniversary shows this guy running away and abandoning his squad during the Flood attack, so the AWOL designation actually works out retroactively. Joylock Played dead Maybe the flood were looking not just for beings to turn into mindless zombies,but maybe intelligence,and what use is a body when it has no thoughts anymore? And sergeant johnson may have collapsed,but why did he mention bisenti? he survived the flood encounter, but he couldn't of fallen down,as then he would have been infected,and Bisenti would have visibly had infection forms on his back if he had been killed by the flood.--Turbogruntman117 15:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :You can find a body later in the level that has the same face as him and died with a pistol. He could have eventually left the room to escape or got chased away by the flood. Just saying--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 17:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : : Who is this guy? Okay. Based on the novel Halo: The Flood and Jenkins' helmet cam video there were seven people in the room during the first flood attack: Captain Keyes, Sergeant Johnson, PFC Wallace Jenkins, Manuel Mendoza, Private Riley, Private Kappus, and Bisenti. Johnson escaped, and Keyes, Mendoza, and Jenkins were infected. This AWOL marine said he "played dead". So, I'm thinking he might be Pvt. Riley, because the first infection form latched onto him, Kappus tried to get it off, and Riley collapsed. He was the only apparently-dead marine on the video record (that we can see before Jenkins was knocked out). :Is it? If so, tag a merge template and discuss it with other users to verify.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Halo CEA God it's gonna be funny to see what 343 In. did to him in CEAFunnyRabbit 22:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC)